


all walls can be broken

by AN2700



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, I had a burst of inspiration, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Random Encounters, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers?, hinata and atsumu show up bc they're great teammates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AN2700/pseuds/AN2700
Summary: “You don’t even know me and I don’t know you, nor do I know if I can trust you. And I already said I don’t want the charity, so thank you very much but I’ll politely decline.”"This isn’t charity, it's just kindness, and I think you haven’t been shown any kindness in a long time.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world!
> 
> This is my first fic on here and I want to make it relatively moderate length, but we'll see how long it gets. This isn't meant to be a super serious fic. There will be some angst, but I'm not sure how much and how heavy, but when we get there we'll get there lmao.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic! I'm really having fun writing it!
> 
> Thank you again! Enjoy!

Midnight. 

A shadow moved through the darkness of the night, gravel crunching underneath his feet as he wandered aimlessly. He eventually stopped, gazing up at the dark sky, the moon shining over his face. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, imagining somewhere warm and safe, somewhere locked away in his memories. However, as much as he imagined a different life, a previous life, reality always claimed him. 

Akaashi Keiji had been homeless now for 7 years. At the age of 16, his entire way of life was shattered in an instant. He was now 23 and had learned to survive on the streets, protecting himself from the harsh environment and the harsher people. 

As he continued to wander through the vast park, it felt like hours before he eventually found a bench. It was perfect, the small bench was tucked behind some shrubbery and trees, a getaway from the usually busy main path. If he was lucky this was a place where no one would bother him through the night. It’d been a few days since he had gotten sleep and his body was beginning to falter. 

Going days without sleep was a normal occasion for Akaashi. He had discovered quickly that if he slept without caution his pack would most likely be gone when he opened his eyes, so he only slept when he needed to. Looking around, blue eyes skillfully examining his surroundings he ensured that the area was unoccupied before sitting down. 

“This will do fine,” He said with a sigh.

Lying down on the bench, hugging his pack tight and shutting his eyes all he could hope for was a couple of hours where he could finally rest. 

“Excuse me. um sir, are you okay?” a voice spoke, waking Akaashi from his sleep.

Akaashi slowly opened his eyes and peered at the man staring down at him only to come in contact with a beautiful set of golden eyes. The stranger staring in front of him had grey hair, streaked with black, he looked like an owl Akaashi thought

“Are you alright? You look pale sir. And really skinny. Have you been out here all night? Should I call someone?” the stranger rambled. 

Akaashi sat up, sighing at the loud man in front of him, “do I really look that old that you just called me sir, seriously?” 

The man’s eyes widened in shock, before practically yelling at Akaashi.

“OH! I didn’t mean to offend you! I meant nothing by it, you don’t look old at all you actually look around my age and you’re really um p-pretty too!” 

Akaashi noticed the stutter and the light blush on the stranger's face that accompanied the compliment, but chose to ignore it. However, before he could speak the owl looking man continued speaking.

“My name’s Bokuto Koutarou by the way! What’s your name?? I bet you have a really nice name! Also how old are you? There’s no way you’re older than me, I’m 24,” Bokuto said, proudly pointing at his chest, a wide grin on his face. 

Akaashi had enough of the questions and just wanted to go on his way, “I would rather not disclose any of that to you so I’ll just be going now, Bokuto-san.” 

Akaashi saw Bokuto recoil from his words, his grin now awkward and tight. Unbothered, Akaashi got up from the bench and turned to grab his pack, tired of the early morning interaction.

Wait. His pack. He frantically looked on the bench, under it, around it. Nothing. His pack was all he had left to survive, all his remaining money, extra clothing and the little amount of food he had, all gone. 

“No, no, no, no. this can't be happening right now. I was so careful. I checked the area no one was here.” Akaashi muttered angrily as he paced in front of the bench, eventually collapsing, head buried inside his hands. 

“Hey! Are you okay?” Bokuto yelled, startling Akaashi from his thoughts.

He lifted his head and glared at the strange man still standing in front of him. 

“I’m fine. Why are you still here? you can leave.” Akaashi replied curtly. 

“Well you’re clearly not fine. You look like you’re looking for something, did you lose something?” 

“If I tell you will you stop bothering me?”

“Sure…” Bokuto sadly responded.

Akaashi looked at the man. Bokuto’s smile had disappeared, instead, a pout took its place. He was looking at Akaashi like he had just kicked a puppy or something. Akaashi sighed and shook his head.

“If you need to know so badly, my pack, that had all my belongings, seems to have been stolen. And if you haven’t caught on yet from my appearance, yes, I’m homeless, and no, I really don’t need your charity or pity. I’m fine on my own. Now you can leave” Akaashi said, shooing him away with a flick of his hand.

“oh... I understand. But I'd still like to help! Let me help you search!”

Akaashi sighed, shaking his head, “Did you not listen to a word I just said?” 

Bokuto shrugged, a small smile on his face, “Well kinda. But, I don’t want to just leave you here. I have some spare time!”

Akaashi then noticed that the sun had barely risen, the sky painted a golden yellow indicating the early morning.

“Wait what time is it?” he questioned.

“oh its hold on,” Bokuto said, pulling out his phone and flashing the time, “it’s 5:30 AM!”

Akaashi couldn’t help but widen his eyes, he hated mornings as a child and that hadn’t changed. Wait, if it was 5:30, what was this strange man doing so early at the park, Akaashi thought.

“Pray tell why you’re here so early?” Akaashi bluntly said, suspicion clear in his voice.

Bokuto grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, “Oh! I always run at this time! This area is my favorite in the park! I swear I’m not some creepy person or anything!”

“Ah well, I apologize for the insinuation. Anyways, since clearly my pack is long gone I guess I’ll be going and you can leave too. I’m not going to search for something that’s clearly not here,” Akaashi said with a shrug of his shoulders; he knew it’d be a lost cause.

Akaashi bowed to the stranger and began to walk away, leaving with even less than he had started with. He didn’t know where he was going to go, but he obviously couldn't stay there, especially with the increase in people at the park as the day went on. He didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable or cause trouble with his presence. 

“WAIT! Don’t leave! You clearly have nothing and nowhere to go, come back to my place and I’ll get you some warm food and clean clothes,” Bokuto yelled, running after the smaller man. 

Akaashi glanced at the larger man, now walking next to him, “you don’t even know me and I don’t know you, nor do I know if I can trust you. And I already said I don’t want the charity, so thank you very much Bokuto-san but I’ll politely decline.”

Bokuto gently grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving any further, “please, I promise I’ll stop bothering you as long as you come back with me, have a shower and eat something. I’ll let you go after. Also, this isn’t charity, it's just kindness, and I think you haven’t been shown any kindness in a long time.” 

Akaashi felt his resolve falter, a warm shower and meal sounded better than anything right now, he would kill to feel clean and full. But, could he trust Bokuto? He hadn’t done anything to indicate any malice, but Akaashi knew better to blindly trust people. 

“How do I know you won’t do anything to harm me?” 

Bokuto let go of his arm, “If I wanted to do something I could have done it already, but I haven’t so all you can do is trust my word that I won’t do anything.”

Akaashi sighed and thought of the warm water that could leave him feeling clean, a feeling he hadn’t experienced in weeks. He was lucky when he found a place to shower and it had been weeks since he had been able to. The reality then set it, Akaashi realizing how much of a mess he probably looked and unfortunately smelled. He felt his face heat up, now consciously aware of his appearance standing next to the clean looking Bokuto.

Sighing, he made his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rough, but thank you so much for reading! Also, this feels pretty slow, but I swear it'll get better as time goes on!
> 
> Thank you again. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay then Bokuto-san, explain to me. What type of person are you?”

“Fine, a shower and a meal like you offered, but that’s all. I won’t be your charity case,” Akaashi said. 

Bokuto’s face lit up with a blinding smile, “okay! So, follow me um what’s your name?”

“Akaashi Keiji and I’m 23 to answer your previous question.” he quietly said.

Bokuto let out a proud laugh, “Ah so you are younger than me Akashi! I KNEW IT!”

Bokuto, still loudly chattering away, led the other out of the park. The older tried his best to hold a conversation with the younger, but Akaashi wasn’t so easily trusting, replying only with short, vague answers which seemed enough to satisfy the other mans’ curiosity. Eventually, Bokuto stopped talking as they arrived in front of a beautiful red-brick building. It was somewhere Akaashi only ever dreamt about. 

“Come on Akaashi don’t just stand there!” Bokuto excitedly said, holding the door open for him. 

Akaashi hesitated before walking into the building. One step in and Akaashi knew he didn’t belong there, but before he could turn and run, Bokuto gently grabbed his hand, pulling him into the elevator. As the elevator arrived on the 5th floor the two walked out, Bokuto stopping at door 504 to fish out his keys, unlocking the door with haste.

A sheepish smile appeared on Bokuto’s face as he let the other man enter, “so welcome. Sorry about the mess,” Bokuto said, running to grab some dirty plates from the coffee table and tossing them into the kitchen sink, “I live alone and haven’t had time to clean with the season starting and practice and training which take up most of my time, but I try to keep it as clean as possible!” 

“Don’t worry, I am the last person to judge you on how you live,” Akaashi softly said, unsure about what season Bokuto was talking about. 

As Bokuto ran around the apartment trying to tidy up, Akaashi took in his surroundings. Bokuto’s apartment was not what he had expected; it was homely looking, he had expected something much louder and eccentric like the owner. 

There was a small blue couch, with, were those owl plushies? Lying on top of a folded up quilt. The small glass coffee table in front of the tv had a couple of dirty plates and mugs, but that wasn’t strange considering Bokuto lived alone. 

Bokuto paused his tidying as he gestured for Akaashi to follow him down a hallway, “let me show you the bathroom and I’ll get you a towel and some clean clothes.”

Bokuto stopped at the first door down the hall, pushing it open, allowing Akaashi to enter. 

“So I’ll leave you to do your business and I’ll just leave everything outside the door. Take your time, I’ll be nearby so call if you need anything!” 

Akaashi nodded, quietly thanking Bokuto as he left the bathroom. Before getting into the water, he stopped to look in the mirror, but the longer he stared the more he hated the sight. His black hair was matted from dirt and oil, dark bags lined his blue eyes, and his face seemed to have gotten thinner. Akaashi frowned, was this really what he looked like? 

Shutting his eyes he no longer desired to look at himself. He remembered the few good days when he was able to find food and survive the day, but the countless bad days where food was scarce, where he had to go hungry plagued his memories. For 7 years all he could do was survive and he believed that to be enough, but the person he now saw in the mirror was someone he barely recognized. 

Sighing, he turned away instead choosing to get into the shower where he found solace under the hot water. He scrubbed and scrubbed until he finally felt clean, a feeling he had forgotten of late. 30 minutes later he got out, finding a clean set of clothes sitting outside the door just as Bokuto had said. 

“Bokuto-san I’m finished, do you have a plastic bag I could put my dirty clothes in?” Akaashi said as he folded his dirty clothes. 

Bokuto’s head popped around the corner, smiling softly at the sight of Akaashi leaving the bathroom holding a pile of neatly folded clothes. 

“Well, I think you should give them to me and I can put them in the wash.” Bokuto said, holding his hands out.

Akaashi looked at him, emotion unclear before he nodded, hesitantly placing the neat pile into Bokuto’s hands. Bokuto gave him a thumbs up before walking down the hallway; Akaashi heard a slam before he returned. 

“Alrighty,” Bokuto said with a clap of his hands as he wandered into the kitchen, “now that your clothes are settled in the machine and you’ve finished showering, whatcha wanna eat?”

Akaashi stood silent, complexed at the others’ carefree nature even as a complete stranger stood in his home. Sure, Akaashi had followed him all the way to his home, but now standing there he no longer understood the others’ true intentions. Bokuto had to want something from him. There wasn’t anyone Akaashi had met that didn’t want something in return; only the ignorant believed that people acted out of the kindness of their heart. Fortunately, Akaashi wasn’t ignorant. 

“What I want is to know why you are helping me. I’m thankful you let me come to your home, but you could have just given me money and left. So, let me ask again, why are you helping me, what kind of sick game are you playing?” Akaashi said.

Bokuto’s back froze, startled by the sudden question. Akaashi watched as the owled-looking man slowly turned around, eyes widened as he stared at the younger. 

“I’m not that type of person,” Bokuto finally said. 

He had spoken so quietly. Akaashi was surprised, it was the quietest he had heard the man speak since he had met him. However, looking at Bokuto’s face, the sadness was evident as his eyes became downcast and a clear pout formed on his face. Seeing his face almost made Akaashi feel bad, key word: almost. 

“Okay then Bokuto-san, explain to me. What type of person are you?” Akaashi said calmly, giving Bokuto a chance to explain himself.

Bokuto opened his mouth, quickly closing it then opening it once again.

“I honestly just wanted to help, I’m not some creepy person that’s gonna take advantage of you, but if you don’t want my help you’re free to leave,” He said, frustration clear in his voice. 

Akaashi shook his head, “That doesn’t answer my question though Bokuto-san. Tell me honestly what made you stop and decide to just offer to bring me to your home. I’m a homeless stranger, you have no obligations to help me. So, please answer my question honestly.”

Bokuto sighed heavily, before walking past the man indicating for him to follow him as he took a seat on the couch. Akaashi followed but chose to stand at the end of the couch, the furthest spot from Bokuto as he could get. He watched as Bokuto sat, clearly thinking hard about what he was going to say next.

“I, well um, you want an honest answer?” Bokuto said, nervously playing with his fingers.

“Yes that’d be great Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto nodded, a tight smile on his face.

“Well, I guess you could say you reminded me of someone I used to know. Well, I didn’t really know him, but I saw him a couple times when I was in high school. He looked really similar to you and I wanted to befriend him, he always seemed to be alone when I saw him, but then one day he just stopped coming to school and I never had the chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't boring! But yeah, Akaashi is clearly going through some stuff, but thankfully he decided to question Bokuto's motives because well stranger danger. But at least Bokuto is answering, but do you think he's telling the truth?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bokuto-san I think it would be best if I left, but thank you for telling me the truth. You truly are a good person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I was having serious writers block trying to write this chapter, but I finally got it. Hope you like it!

“So you helped me because you thought I was someone else? But I’m not who you thought I was and you probably immediately figured that out when you approached me so that doesn’t really make --”

“Sense I know, but I thought, if you had really been him I was gonna try to help, but you weren’t. So, I was just gonna check to make sure you were okay and then leave.”

Bokuto paused, “But then I thought why not offer to help you, especially since you didn’t look scary or anything. I’m also clearly a lot stronger than you so there was no harm in inviting you back here to let you clean and eat.”

His voice got quieter, “And you really looked like you needed to eat.” 

Akaashi stared at the other man, doubt clear on his face. Bokuto’s explanation felt genuine, it didn’t feel like something that could be faked. Sure, Bokuto was a stranger, but he was kind, kinder than most people Akaashi had met. And Akaashi really wanted to trust that everything Bokuto had said was true.

“Okay Bokuto-san, I’m going to trust you are telling me the truth. I’m sorry if my questions felt rude and demanding.”

Bokuto nodded, before slowly getting up from the couch and giving Akaashi a wide grin. “I get why you needed to ask, no harm done now let's eat!”

“Actually Bokuto-san I think it would be best if I left, but thank you for telling me the truth. You truly are a good person.”

Bokuto stayed silent as he watched Akaashi quickly walk out the door. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop him and he had also promised he wasn’t going to force the other to stay. Wait. Oh shit. Bokuto ran out the door hoping Akaashi hadn’t gotten too far, he had forgotten to give him his clothes back. However, as he ran out of his apartment the younger man had disappeared leaving no trace of where he had gone.

The following day Bokuto woke up feeling strange and he wasn’t really sure why. His odd behavior affected his performance at practice as he spiked another ball out of bounds for at least the 20th time that day.

“Um Bokuto-san! Are you okay?” Hinata said. 

“Yeah dude are you good?” Atsumu chimed in as he patted the other man on the back.

Bokuto sighed, giving them a small nod and a thumbs up before sulking off to the locker room as coach called for the end of practice. The two followed, concerned for their teammate eventually entering the locker room to see Bokuto sitting on a bench, a dazed look on his face.

Hinata took a seat next to the other, “Bokuto-san are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah I’m good Hinata don’t worry,” Bokuto said, ruffling the younger’s hair.

“Bro stop lying you’re clearly not good,” Atsumu said, leaning against the lockers.

Bokuto sighed as he thought about Akaashi, still remembering his piercing blue eyes that had first glared at him in the park. Bokuto admitted the man was beautiful, but he was also stubborn and strong. He had to commend Akaashi for being determined to take care of himself, but he still wished the man hadn’t left so hastily. 

“Yo Bokuto you still here?” Atsumu said, breaking Bokuto out of his thoughts.  
“Okay fine, well I met this guy yesterday,” Bokuto said, causing his two teammates to stare at each other knowingly, which didn’t go unnoticed by the man.

“No it wasn’t anything like that guys I swear. He was this homeless guy that I brought back to my apartment yesterday, but he left without eating or his clothes,” Bokuto said, explaining the situation. 

Atsumu shook his head, clearly concerned by what he just heard. “Bo, you brought a random stranger back to your place? Are you fucking crazy?” 

Bokuto saw Hinata nod with Atsumu clearly agreeing with the other man's claim. Bokuto sighed, “No guy’s he wasn’t like shady or anything, his name was Akaashi and you guys should’ve seen him. He was so skinny and I just wanted to help”

“Bokuto-san, you’re really nice and I know you just wanted to help, but bringing him back to your apartment isn’t safe! He knows where you live now!.” Hinata said, concern clearly laced in his voice.

“It’s okay Hinata don’t worry! He’s not a scary guy and I want him to come back,” Bokuto said, causing his teammates' eyes to widen.

“It’s only because I still have his clothes that’s all! No other reason!”

Hinata and Atsumu didn’t look convinced, but thankfully didn’t say anything further. The three dispersed as they showered and changed readying to leave for the day.

“Oy Bokuto it’s your turn to treat us to dinner!” Atsumu said walking over to the other, Hinata bouncing behind him.

Bokuto had completely forgotten about their Friday night dinner, but he didn’t want to cancel on his friends just because it had slipped his mind.

“Okay I honestly forgot, but how about dinner at my place is that okay with you guys?” 

The two nodded, looping their arms around Bokuto as they left the gym. The sun had begun to set a fiery orange color painted the sky as the three men made their way back to Bokuto’s apartment.

“Okay so what do you want? Should I cook? I am a great chef after all,” Bokuto said, proudly pointing at himself. 

Hinata and Atsumu looked at each other, then at Bokuto before laughing loudly at the other’s proud statement. Offended by their laughter, Bokuto pouted and playfully bickered with the other two as they made their way back to his apartment. As his building came into site he saw a figure standing by the doors, clearly waiting for something or someone. Squinting his eyes he saw it was a man. Upon closer inspection he thought he recognized the figure causing his pace to pick up leaving his friends behind. He ignored their calls to slow down as he got closer and closer. Stopping in front of his building he couldn’t help as a grin appeared on his face, staring at the man currently turned away from him.

“Akaashi what are you doing here?” Bokuto said, causing the younger to quickly turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Akaashi left, but now he's back. And I honestly just wanted to write Hinata and Atsumu into the story because I love the teammate/friendship dynamic with Bokuto.
> 
> Anyways I Hope you liked this chapter! I'll see y'all next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So Akaashi, how did you end up on the streets?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update so sporadically, but I hope you like this chapter!

“Ah Bokuto-san hello I seemed to have forgotten my things here yesterday. I apologize for the inconvenience” Akaashi said.

“No no it’s okay why don’t you come up with me and grab your clothes!” 

“Bo, what the hell bro you just --” Atsumu said, walking up to him, Hinata following close behind. 

Akaashi watched questioningly as the tall blonde one stopped next to Bokuto cutting himself off. He felt like a specimen under a microscope as the blonde gave him a once over, clearly trying to figure out who he was. The blonde lightly nudged Bokuto’s arm, silently telling him to explain the other mans’ presence.

“Oh right um, Atsumu, Hinata this is Akaashi.” 

“Ah so this is Akaashi, what is he doing here?” Atsumu said, glancing suspiciously at the other man. 

Akaashi had honestly just come back to get his clothes; he really didn’t want anything else. Bokuto’s clothes were comfortable, but Akaashi quickly discovered that they were not thick enough to keep him warm through the night, so he desperately needed all his layers back. He had expected that he would have to talk to Bokuto, but what he hadn’t expected was the judgmental glances from the blonde stranger he assumed was Bokuto’s friend.

“Bokuto-san I really just need my clothes please I’ll wait here,” Akaashi said quietly, no longer wanting to be the center of the strangers’ attention.

“Aww come on Akaashi come upstairs with us we were just about to eat!” 

Akaashi shook his head, refusing the invite once more, he really didn’t want to be there any longer but he couldn’t leave without his belongings. However, before he could again ask Bokuto to give him his clothes a loud voice filled the air.

“Akaashi-san I’m Hinata Shouyou! And I think you should come up with us.” the orange-haired man said, giving him a friendly grin.

Akaashi gave the smaller man a smile ready to decline the invite again, but before he could he was ushered into the building by both Bokuto and Hinata. Atsumu rolled his eyes, but quietly followed the three. Arriving at Bokuto’s apartment, Hinata and Atsumu quickly made themselves at home while Akaashi remained at the door.

“Bokuto-san can I please have my clothes now,” Akaashi said, calling for the attention of the man currently digging through his kitchen cabinets.

“No, I’ll give them to you after you eat. You have to eat now since you left yesterday.”

“But --”

“No buts I’ve made up my mind Akaashi,” Bokuto said.

Akaashi sighed and gave up realising the older man’s mind would be hard to change especially after his sudden disappearance yesterday. However, he wasn’t going to just sit around as Bokuto cooked dinner, remembering the poor pot of soup he had overboiled. He wandered into the kitchen and watched as Bokuto pulled out various ingredients.

“Bokuto-san what are you making,” Akaashi said quietly, approaching the man standing at the stove.

“AHH AKAAAASHI YOU SCARED ME AGAIN!” 

Akaashi stifled a laugh as he moved over to stand by the other man, dramatically holding his chest. Bokuto looked at him with a pout before cracking a grin as he saw a small smile on Akaashi’s face.

“Are you okay Bokuto-san?”

“You need to walk louder, stop sneaking up on me,” Bokuto said, letting out a small laugh.

“Well being quiet is a good skill when living on the streets, but I’ll try not to sneak up on you anymore,” Akaashi said, not realizing he had implied that this wasn’t going to be the last time meeting Bokuto.

Bokuto’s smile slightly faltered as Akaashi mentioned the streets, but he quickly shook it off and got to chopping up vegetables as Akaashi watched at his side. “Akaashi go sit with Hinata and Atsumu. I’m cooking, don't worry about dinner!”

“Um are you sure Bokuto-san, remember the pot of soup from yesterday?”

“That was an accident, Akaaashi. I’m a great cook, the best really, trust me,” Bokuto said, proudly patting his chest.

Akaashi nodded skeptically, but left the man as Bokuto pointed a knife at him urging him to go sit with the others. He cautiously approached the couch where the two were sitting watching volleyball on the T.V. Hinata saw him approach and waved him over patting the empty spot next to him. Akaashi gauged his options: stand, sit next to Atsumu who was still giving him suspicious glances, or accept the invite and sit next to the friendly orange.

Well, that was an easy decision, Akaashi thought, rigidly sitting down next to Hinata. “So Akaashi, how did you end up on the streets?” Atsumu said bluntly.

The question took Akaashi by surprise and apparently Hinata as well who quickly punched the blonde man's arm producing a loud smack.

“Atsumu-san that’s rude,” Hinata said, shaking his head at the older blonde.

“Well, I’m just curious especially since Bo has taken a liking to him you could say.” Atsumu said making Akaashi feel even more awkward than he already was.

“That doesn’t mean you can harass him Atsumu-san!”

“But --”

“No, no buts. If Akaashi-san wants to share he will. Also, Bokuto-san should be the only one asking him that, you just met him.” 

Akaashi felt he should probably interrupt the two bickering men. “Um, it’s fine, I can tell you both if you’d really like to know,” Akaashi finally said, cutting Hinata off from scolding Atsumu.

“See Hinata he said it’s fine,” Atsumu said, triumphantly grinning at the orange haired man.

“Well he’s polite unlike you, but if he’s gonna tell his story I think Bokuto-san needs to hear it too.”

“Fine, I’ll go get him now,” Atsumu said, wandering into the kitchen.

“Wait I didn’t mean now!” Hinata said, quickly following the blonde haired man.

Akaashi was left by himself on the couch, waiting for the return of the two and Bokuto. However, after a couple of minutes, nobody had returned so he moved into the kitchen wondering what was keeping them. He approached the three quietly, catching a part of their quiet conversation.

“Why would you ask him that Sumu. That’s so rude,” Bokuto said quietly.

“Well, I thought we should know his full story before you try to play house with him.”

“Atsumu-san, rude,” Hinata said, clearly exhausted by the older.

“I’m not trying to play house, though I admit he’s very cute, I just want to help him! Did you see how skinny he is Sumu, like seriously did you see.”

Akaashi didn’t want to hear anymore especially since the topic at hand was him. He coughed lightly causing the three to startle, quickly turning to see Akaashi standing there. The three looked sheepishly at the other, not sure how much the man had heard.

“Ah hi Akaashi! How much did you hear,” Bokuto said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

“Nothing much, don’t worry, but if Atsumu really needs to know I could tell you all.”

“Really? You’d tell us everything?” Bokuto said skeptically.

“Yes,” Akaashi said.

“Really are you sure?”

Akaashi was tired of the suspicious glances Atsumu was giving him. He wasn’t a criminal or someone looking to take advantage of anyone. He wanted Atsumu to stop using his homelessness as a way to villainize him and he didn’t want Bokuto to think he was hiding some crime. Bokuto was the first person he had come across that didn’t think he was a threat, so the least he could do was explain himself.

“Yes, Bokuto-san I’ll tell you everything,” Akaashi said, hoping he wasn’t wrong to trust these three with his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This chapter was really fun and light. Also, making Atsumu and Hinata's dynamic like siblings was so fun for me! And Akaashi is getting more comfortable with Bokuto so that's really cute too
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! See you next time


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Akaashi I was just about to call! Happy Birth --”
> 
> "Could you um... pick me up, I need to get to the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This chapter was really hard to write to be honest because I wanted to really make sure I got Akaashi's story just right. But I'm happy with what I've written so I really hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Happy reading!

“Okay, I guess we should sit then,” Atsumu said, ushering the four of them back to the couch.

Akaashi nervously fiddled with his fingers, anxious to open the box of memories he had vowed so long ago to keep locked. He wasn’t sure if he was making the right decision, but he knew it was too late to get up and run. So, all Akaashi guessed he could do was start at the beginning.

It was an early winter morning as snowflakes trickled down from the sky lining the streets with a glistening blanket of snow. Akaashi was lying in bed, staring at his ceiling as he waited for his alarm to go off at 6 AM as it did everyday. Today was different though, it was December 5th which meant Akaashi was now 16. He spent the morning with his parents, breakfast was full of smiles and laughter as they celebrated Akaashi’s birthday. He was left alone to clean as his parents ran out for some groceries, promising to be back before lunch. Akaashi took his time washing the dishes, dropping a plate as a ring pierced the silence. He shut off the water as he moved to pick up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Akaashi Keiji?” 

“This is, may I ask who you are?”

“Hello Keiji, I am calling from the university of tokyo hospital. I am sorry to have to deliver this news, but your parents have been in a car crash. Is there a way you can get here as soon as possible?”

Akaashi’s hands began to shake uncontrollably as he answered, “Um y-yes I, I can -- do you know the condition they’re in?”

“No I’m sorry, they’re still in surgery. Please get here safely and go to floor 3 when you arrive.”

Akaashi thanked the lady before hanging up the phone. He stood in a daze thinking about the quickest way to get to the hospital. The hospital was too far to bike to so the only thing he could think of was to call his best friend.

“Akaashi I was just about to call! Happy Birth --”

“Konoha?” Akaashi said quietly, cutting the other off, “Could you um... pick me up, I need to get to the hospital.” 

“Of course, I’ll be there in 10 minutes. But wait, the hospital? Is everything okay Akaashi?”

“No? I don’t know. My parents were in a car crash, but the lady didn’t tell me if they were okay or not.”

“My god Akaashi! I’ll be there in less than 10 minutes, be ready to go! I’m leaving now.” Konoha frantically said.

Akaashi nodded, before whispering “yes” realising Konoha couldn’t see him. He waited at the front door, shoes and jacket on, nervously fiddling with his fingers as he waited for his best friend's car to pull up. Akaashi was nervous, but he wasn’t going to panic. He knew his parents were going to be fine, yes they would be fine he thought. Konoha pulled up, clear worry in his face as he watched Akaashi slowly walk to the car. 

“Akaashi which hospital am I going to?” Konoha said as he pulled the car out into the street.

“University of Tokyo hospital.”

Konoha could tell Akaashi wasn’t in the right headspace to talk, so he silently drove as quickly as he could until they arrived in front of the large building. Konoha pulled up to the front of the building, “Go in Akaashi. I’ll park and then I’ll come in to find you.” 

“You don’t need to come in, Konoha. You should go home, you shouldn’t have to spend your saturday here.” Akaashi said quietly.

“You’re my best friend and it’s your birthday, of course I’m staying with you. Now go, I’ll meet you there.”

Akaashi gave the other a grateful smile, “I should be on floor 3.”

The other gave him a thumbs up as he quickly shut the door and wandered into the hospital. He made his way to the third floor, looking for someone to tell him where his parents were.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” A nurse asked as he stood confused.

“Um yes, I’m looking for Akaashi Manami and Akaashi Yasu.” 

The nurse was sympathetic as she gestured for him to follow him to a sitting area, telling him to wait while she got the doctor. He nervously picked at his fingernails as he waited becoming more frustrated the longer he sat there. He didn’t understand why no one was telling him where his parents were.

Konoha came in as he waited, taking a seat next to him, “Kaashi, any news yet?”

Akaashi shook his head. The other man gave him a sympathetic smile, gently patting Akaashi on the back, a silent reassurance that everything was going to be fine. 

“Akaashi Keiji?” a voice called out.

Akaashi looked up and saw a man in a white coat, the doctor finally, he thought, rushing over to him. He stood in front of the doctor, ready for the news and to see his parents again, but life always had a funny way of doing what you least expected. 

“Akaashi! Akaashi!” Konoha called out, running over to his friend as he watched the other collapse onto the floor with a thud.

But, Akaashi couldn’t hear anything as he sat on the floor, pulling his knees close to his chest. His eyesight began to blur, his breathing became uneven and he felt the tears slowly fall down his face. Konoha came over and wrapped his arms around his friend, not realising what had happened, only knowing Akaashi needed him now. 

“Doctor what happened? I’m family so please tell me.” Konoha whispered as he consoled his friend.

The doctor looked skeptical, but he knew the young boy looking at him wasn’t going to back down. “We did our best, but the Akaashi’s did not make it through surgery. I’m sorry.”

Akaashi sobbed into his friend's chest having to hear the devastating news for the second time that day. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do without his parents, they were his support system, but now they were just gone. His life had been perfect this morning, how had it all gone wrong in the matter of a few hours? He felt like he was falling into a dark pit that he never was going to be able to climb out of. Akaashi knew the immense pain in his chest wasn’t ever going to fade, no matter how much time he had to heal. 

“I’m sorry Akaashi, I know you must be hurting, but do you have anyone you could call and stay with,” the doctor said as he helped the boy up into a chair.

“No, my parents were only children and all my grandparents have passed,” Akaashi said quietly, through small sniffles as he tried to stop his tears.

“He’ll stay with me, don't worry doctor.” Konoha spoke up.

“That’s fine, as long as that’s okay with Akaashi.” the doctor said, watching Akaashi give the two a small nod.

“The hospital will be in contact with you Akaashi to decide what you want to do moving forward. I’m truly sorry for your loss.” 

Akaashi watched the doctor walk away, continuing on with his job, seemingly unfazed by the news that devastated him. He got angry, he wanted to scream at the doctor, but he didn’t have the energy. Konoha eventually got Akaashi out of the hospital and took him home, telling him to pack a bag. As soon as they arrived at Konoha’s house, the other boy's mother embraced Akaashi. She hugged him tightly, rubbing his back, “I’m so sorry honey, you can stay here as long as you need Akaashi.”

He quietly thanked her as she released him, excusing himself to settle into Konoha’s room. As the sky got dark, Akaashi settled into his sleeping mat listening to the quiet breathing of his friend. Ensuring that he was asleep, Akaashi quietly got up, grabbing his bag as he left the room. He took one last glance at his sleeping friend, “I’m sorry Konoha. I hope you have a happy life.”

He quietly snuck out the house, sorry to have to leave the only person that was left for him, but he just couldn’t stay, not when his parents were gone. So he did the only thing he could think of; he ran. As he disappeared into the night he looked at his watch as it flashed 12 AM. His birthday was now officially over and he was glad that the awful day was finally over. 

That was it, his full story, something he had locked away for so long. 

“Why would you run away, you do realise you would’ve inherited money? You don’t have to be homeless,” Atsumu said bluntly, breaking the silence.

Akaashi didn’t know what had happened, but Atsumu’s statement had triggered something in him that made him so angry. So, he did the first thing he could think of and punched the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I did justice with Akaashi's backstory especially since I had a really hard time writing it. This was a lot more serious than the past chapters, but I hope it was okay. Also, peek Konoha making an appearance, loved making him a part of Akaashi's past. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked it, see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello World!
> 
> It's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry for that! I just was really stuck writing this chapter. And I'm like still fighting with myself about how this chapter progressed, but the majority of me is happy with how it turned out. So, I really hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> Happy reading!

“AKAASHI NO!” Bokuto cried out, but it was too late.

A loud smack filled the quiet room, quickly followed by an angry yell released from Hinata as he shoved the other away from his friend. Akaashi’s arm fell limp as his anger faded, stumbling from the sudden shove.

Hinata moved to examine the damage, shooting Akaashi a glare “That was uncalled for, I hope that made you feel better.”

Akaashi stayed silent, ignoring the remark as he watched Bokuto approach his friends. “You okay Sumu?” Bokuto said gently. 

“It hurts like a bitch I’ll tell ya that. Akaashi seriously has a strong punch, but I’m okay I promise,” Atsumu said, reassuring his friend with a pat on the back, “I think I just need some ice to stop the bruising.” 

Akaashi genuinely felt bad watching Bokuto and Hinata tend to their friend. Bokuto had invited him into his home out of the generosity of his heart and Akaashi had to repay the favor by punching his friend. But, he couldn’t honestly say he regretted what he had done. No matter the way Akaashi looked at the situation Atsumu deserved the punch.

“I think you should apologize,” Bokuto said.

“No.” He replied quietly.

Bokuto sighed, holding back Hinata who looked ready to attack him. “Akaashi maybe that wasn’t the best answer. But if you’ve made up your mind, and I can’t change it,” Bokuto looked at Akaashi who shook his head, “I think it’d be best if you just left everyone to cool off.” 

“I understand.”

Akaashi got up, moving towards the door ready to leave, but a hand quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. Bokuto stood behind Akaashi, a look of confusion on his face, “Where are you going?”

“You said to leave,” Akaashi said, confusedly, “so that’s what I’m doing? Isn’t that what you just said to do?” 

“No, no, no! That’s not what I meant Akashi! I meant like maybe go into the kitchen or something. I don’t want you to leave.” Bokuto said, hand still holding onto Akaashi’s wrist.

Akaashi confusedly stared at the back of Bokuto’s head as he was gently pulled into, what he assumed, was Bokuto’s bedroom. He sat down onto the little ottoman in front of the bed, unsure of what to do.

“Wait here. Don’t go anywhere while I sort out Atsumu and Hinata, okay?”

Akaashi gave him a hesitant nod which seemed good enough for Bokuto who left the room, promising to be back as soon as possible. Akaashi sat quietly in thought. He thought intently about leaving, never having to see the other again because that would be so much easier. But, if he was being honest with himself he didn’t want to leave. Akaashi had only met the man yesterday, but there was a familiarity that Bokuto radiated. So, he waited, listening to the hushed voices from the other room, not quite able to catch the conversation.

“Okay, see you two tomorrow for dinner!” Akaashi heard Bokuto call out, followed by the shutting of the door.

Bokuto made his way back into the room, gesturing for Akaashi to follow him back into the kitchen. “So Akaashi, are you hungry? With all the chaos we’ve forgotten to eat” Bokuto said, curiously looking at him.

“Um,.” Akaashi paused, still slightly confused why he was still being welcomed by Bokuto, “I guess.”

“Good! I’ll start the soup, in the meantime could you chop the vegetables?”

“Sure, but are you sure you want to trust, me,” Akaashi pointed to himself, “a stranger with a knife?”

Bokuto let out loud laughter as he handed Akaashi a large knife, “You’re not a stranger Akaashi! We’ve known each other for like at least a day now, we’re friends!”

“Those are your requirements for friendship Bokuto-san, 24 hours? Really?” Akaashi said as he took the knife, peeling some carrots while Bokuto set a pot on the stove. 

“I mean, this is a special offer just for you! Other people I at least need,” Bokuto stopped to think, “2 days.”

Akaashi let out a small laugh in disbelief, “Well, Bokuto-san I’m flattered, but I think you should definitely revise those requirements. I could’ve been a serial killer for all you.”

“Psh you didn’t look like a killer Akaashi. And now that I’ve talked to you, gotten to know you a little better, you’re harmless.”

Akaashi shook his head, “Bokuto-san, how can you say that when I literally punched your friend who I had just met. And to top it off I’m not sorry.”

“I mean, I wasn’t happy that’s for sure,” Bokuto paused, throwing different seasonings into the pot, “but I understand why you did it. So does Atsumu by the way. Your parents are a sensitive subject for you so it makes sense.”

Akaashi was left in disbelief again, how could these people he didn’t know be so understanding. Even Atsumu who he had just met. “How had he been so lucky that Bokuto had stumbled across him,” he thought as a comfortable silence fell between the two.

Akaashi’s concentration was drawn away from the knife as he mindlessly peeled the carrots, too deep in thought to realise the knife had sliced his thumb, dragging down to his palm. He let out a painful gasp, looking down to see blood dripping down to his wrist.

“Um Bokuto-san, do you happen to have a bandage?”

“Yeah of course. Why do you --” Bokuto wandered casually over to Akaashi, stopping in horror as he saw the large cut, “AHH AKAASHI YOU’RE BLEEDING!”

“Bokuto-san, I’m fine, the cut isn’t that deep it just needs to be cleaned,” Akaashi said, more to reassure the panicked man than himself. 

“OKAY HOLD ON!” Bokuto said, quickly running to grab the kit from the bathroom. 

Akaashi rinsed the cut in the sink, laughing quietly as he saw Bokuto run back in a panic holding the kit. Bokuto made his way over to Akaashi who seemingly had it handled, “Do you need me to do anything?”

“No I’m fine, but Bokuto-san it looks like your soup might be burning though.”

Bokuto groaned as he walked back to the pot, yelling at it to “CALM DOWN” as he quickly removed it from the heat.

“Akaashi the soup is ruined,” Bokuto said with a pout on his face. 

“It looks fine to me?”

Bokuto shook his head, moving to dump the pot, “It’s kabocha squash soup Akaashi, it’s burned. We can’t eat it.”

Akaashi grabbed the pot from the man, “don’t waste it, I’ll eat it.”

“No Akaashi! It’s burned, you can’t eat that.”

“I’ll eat it, this is food you can’t just throw out.”

Bokuto pulled the pot back to him, “No, I am not letting you eat burned food.”

Akaashi pulled back hard, “You can’t waste it.”

“Yes I can, it's my food,” Bokuto said stubbornly, pulling the pot back twice as hard. 

“No, you can’t do that!” Akaashi said, slightly raising his voice as he pulled back. 

Bokuto no longer wanted to argue with the other. Using his strength he pulled back hard on the pot causing Akaashi to stumble forward into Bokuto who quickly dropped the pot to catch Akaashi. The pot fell with a bang, but neither man noticed the soup now lying on the floor as they stared at each other. Time seemed to stop as Bokuto stared at Akaashi’s beautiful grey eyes which stared back in surprise. Bokuto’s breath caught in his throat as they continued to stare at each other, neither one moving away from each other. 

“Akaashi, has anyone ever told you that you have really pretty eyes,” Bokuto whispered.

“No, I don’t think so,” Akaashi said, still being held up by Bokuto.

“Well, you do,” Bokuto said, a gentle smile on his face.

A faint blush crept onto Akaashi’s cheeks, until he realised Bokuto hadn’t made any indication of letting him go. So, he quickly pushed himself away from Bokuto moving to the opposite end of the kitchen. 

“Um,” Akaashi paused, giving the other an awkward smile, “thank you for catching me Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah, um it was no problem. Don’t want you slipping and like cracking your head or anything” Bokuto rambled on, rubbing the back of his neck.

The room fell into an awkward silence as the two avoided each other’s eyes, staring at anything as long as it wasn’t each other, not knowing what to do now. Bokuto, unsurprisingly, was the one to break the silence, “Akaashi, this may seem sudden, but do you want to stay here with me?”

“Wait, what?”

Akaashi felt like he was short circuiting, had he heard right? Did Bokuto just ask if he wanted to stay here? Akaashi was so confused, how had the older come to the conclusion that he should ask him if he wanted to stay. Akaashi’s thoughts were going a mile a minute, “They barely knew each other, this came out of nowhere, was Bokuto actually crazy?” 

Akaashi didn’t know what he was supposed to say, so he said the first thing he thought of, “Are you crazy Bokuto-san?”

“What? NO! That was mean, Akaashi!” Bokuto said with a pout.

“Well you can’t be sane since you basically asked me to move in. You barely know me, Bokuto-san, so, you have to be crazy.”

“I’m not crazy! I just have a good feeling about you and I think I could help you get back on your feet.”

“Again, one problem Bokuto-san… YOU DON’T KNOW ME??” Akaashi said confusedly.

Bokuto casually waved the other’s statement away, “Eh that’s just a small problem. It can be solved with bonding.”

Akaashi was yet again baffled by the man’s carefree nature. This was definitely not a normal situation he seemed to have gotten himself into. However, the longer Akaashi thought about the offer the more appealing it seemed. Sure, he didn’t really know Bokuto, but if he wanted to harm him he could’ve done so already. And Bokuto didn’t seem to have a problem with him basically being a complete stranger, which was odd, but didn’t feel like there was any malicious intent. And if he stayed here he would finally have warm food, a warm bed and someone to talk to. So, after carefully writing a pros and cons list in his mind Akaashi made his decision.

“Fine Bokuto-san, I’ll accept your offer,” Akaashi said, causing the other’s face to light up with a large smile.

“Yes! Good, I think this is definitely going to work!”

Akaashi was still a little hesitant since this was a huge risk for him, “but” Akaashi thought, “what more did he have to lose?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I hoped you liked this chapter! I hope it didn't feel to rushed, but if it did I can promise it'll get better in the next couple of chapters now that I've set up Akaashi staying with Bokuto. Also, I edited this chapter, but I wouldn't be surprised if there were still small mistakes lol, so that's my bad. 
> 
> But anyways, yeah Bokuto is kinda spontaneous like that, but did you expect anything less from him though? Also, cute kitchen shenanigans with some injuries and slips makes for a very fluffy chapter. Also, now that Akaashi has accepted Bokuto's offer many more shenanigans are sure to happen!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!


End file.
